The Best Man's Bride
by iSakura-Hime
Summary: Engaged to the eldest son of the notorious Hyuuga Clan, Mikan Sakura is the luckiest bride-to-be in the world. But when the Best Man arrives two weeks before the wedding, 14 days is all he has to call off the wedding of his much hated, half—brother Tsubasa. Here comes the ride. Full Summary Inside. NxM#2
1. Day One

**Summary**: Engaged to the eldest son of the notorious Hyuuga Clan, Mikan Sakura is the luckiest bride-to-be in the world. But when the Best Man arrives two weeks before the wedding, 14 days is all he has to call off the wedding of his much hated, half—brother Tsubasa. And what better way to call it off than making the future wife fall for him instead? "Every fairytale has a villain. All high quality happy endings involve a black-hearted monster. I just didn't want you to be mine." NxM

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice. All Rights Reserved, Tachibana Higuchi. The story is mine.

**This story is dedicated to jAyesque a.k.a The Julie. **Please don't forget to check out her amazing stories while you're on AFF. ;D

* * *

"_I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you." _― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince

**Day One**

* * *

**Mikan**

It was one of those moments in life where you felt completely, utterly, entirely alone. I gazed at my reflection and frowned. I had my mother, Yuka Yukihira's looks. I had her heart shaped face and high cheekbones, with a straight nose and thin lips. I had the same rosy blush to my cheeks. And eyes—her saucer—shaped, Hazel eyes. But people always told me I had my father's personality.

I blinked a few times, just sitting there and staring at myself. My heart beat was accelerating and I could feel the hair at the back of my neck stand up. My hands shook a little. I bit my lower lip and stared at the striking image of both my parents very much alive in myself, and sought comfort in the fact that this is what _they wanted_.

When my parents were murdered I was shipped to Japan to live with my mother's long time best friend, Karou Hyuuga. She never made me feel out of place, rather, I grew up with her eldest Tsubasa and youngest Aoi like I was one of them. I was a cold, broken, wounded kid but slowly, very slowly, my wounds began to heal.

My brother Youichi was taken in by my Uncle, Kazumi, who didn't want to have to do anything with me. He blamed me for the death of my parents as much as I blamed myself. I never saw my brother again.

I felt something warm in my eyes, distorting my vision. I couldn't see my reflection anymore, and a tear escaped by itself, sliding down my cheek. I quickly drew out a tissue and dabbed it, evening out my blush-on. I felt two warm hands on my shoulders.

In the mirror I saw Karou-sama. Her deadly straight, long ivory hair draped over both her shoulders, landing neatly on her waist. She wore an elegant, red Valentino dress with pale golden studded Louboutin heels, her crimson eyes bewitching, enchanting.

It seemed like time had stopped on her; as if she hadn't aged at all – a timeless beauty. I smiled nervously as she eyed me with a thoughtful expression on her face. With her crimson eyes she searched my hazel ones. Then she made a face.

"What are you thinking about now?" She cocked her head to the side as she picked up my hair brush and combed through my long chocolate brown hair.

I put on my best smile for her and grinned widely. She still looked suspicious of me, but decided to let it go for now.

* * *

"Are you excited for the wedding?"

I had heard this question time and time again. I chuckled softly as I nodded. My friend Anna nudged Nonoko, another friend from school, who threw her arms around my neck for the 5th time. "You're _sooo_ lucky, Mikan—chan!" She beamed. I smiled quietly at her, as if to say, yes, it feels that way.

If I think about it indeed, I _am _very lucky. I had grown up with the man I was going to be married to in 2 weeks. I knew Tsubasa inside out. He was the best of men: a person who was honest to himself and others. I knew my partner— we were long term friends and didn't have any secrets. There was no mystery in our relationship, just pure honesty.

As if on cue, I felt two strong arms snake their way around my waist and pull me back. My form moulded into his as he hugged me from behind, nuzzling my neck. I smiled as I turned to look at him and he stole a quick kiss from me.

I frowned.

"_Whatttttttt_?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. "I am your fiancée remember? I am allowed to do this."

_Fiancee_. He loved throwing that word around. Tsubasa could be very possessive, and I was on top of the list of things he adored. He loved holding hands in public and doing those embarrassing couply things like couple rings and karaoke together. I always went along with his eccentric displays of love because he was original, honest and made me feel loved.

"One of these days…" I warned as I pulled my brows together in annoyance. Tsubasa clicked his tongue, his face plastered with his trademark grin. "Yeah yeah I know, you'll complain to my mother, your mother-in-law and get me in trouble, right?" He whistled. "_Whoo_, you already got me tied around your finger, huh Mikan?"

I ignored his blatant flirting and shook my head. Permy and her long term boyfriend Koko joined us. Permy, also known to the world as Sumire Shouda is one of the top designers in Japan. She has an international clothing line called _Shouda Couture _and is one of my best friends from school. Did I mention she is also designing my wedding gown?

"Having a party without me?" She crossed her arms. "Never," I smiled widely at her. Her eyes softened and she grinned back at me. "I'm glad you could make it," I added, pressing her hand softly.

She flipped her green curls over her shoulder and shook her head. "My stupid secretary didn't tell me until yesterday. And I was in Paris when I found out, can you imagine my _horror_?!" I chuckled at her use of hyperboles. "Anyway, so I got on the first flight and here I am now, straight from the airport." She beamed.

"Yeah and she made me wear a tux on the plane because we wouldn't have time to change," Koko complained quietly, earning a smack on the head from Permy. I laughed softly. "So where's the bachelorette party?" Permy winked at me. I cleared my throat and glanced at Tsubasa, who was now being totally _NOT_ incognito and leaning in to listen.

"You're being totally obvious you know," I pointed out as Permy rolled her eyes. He waved his hands in front of my face, whispering "I am not here."

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Okkaaay, can we discuss the bachelorette party plans _ALONE_?" Permy emphasized on the last word as she tugged on my arm. I nodded in agreement and we separated from the boys.

"Well we're just gonna be here discussing the bachelor party and _strippers_!" Koko announced and I rolled my eyes. Permy's eyebrow twitched. "You know he's messing with you right?" I stated the obvious. Permy chuckled. "_Duh_… since when did Koko grow the balls to defy me?" She grinned cockily and I couldn't help grinning back.

"So then, is everything set for the wedding?" She asked animatedly. Permy was more excited for my wedding than I was. I nodded. "Everything's pretty much done as far as arrangmenets are concerned," I told her when she kept probing me with her eyes.

She still didn't look satisfied.

"If you want," I added cautiously, "I could… show you?" I asked, not sure what I should be expecting.

Permy's eyes widened and she beamed. "Can I see it now?"

Sighing heavily, I dragged her out of the ballroom where the reception dinner (that Karou-sama had insisted to throw for Tsubasa and I) was alit. We made our way up through an endless flight of stairs, which was quite painful in the black high heels I was wearing, and finally stopped in front of a giant mahogany door.

"Damn," she whistled as we entered my room.

My room was huge enough to breed an army. White curtains were draped elegantly around the king—sized bed, with two side tables and antique lamps. A white antique mirror stood opposite my bed, on top of a lush white rug and a fireplace was situated in the corner. My wardrobe was built into the wall and a door inside led us to a room full of shelves and shelves without end of heels, clothes and accessories.

"I love this placeeeeeee!" Permy cooed as she skipped happily over to the coffee table near the fireplace. It was a Japanese, wooden coffee table with a sleek finish. I called in for two mugs of coffee and plopped down on the soft carpet next to her.

A big chart was laid out by Karou-sama on my coffee table. It read as follows:

**Mikan & Tsubasa's Wedding  
****December 25, 2013  
**

**Cuisine: Varying  
Items on the Menu: 120**

"Omg, _120_?!" Permy gapsed. "I know," I added sternly. Karou-sama was going way overboard with the wedding. "Oh don't look so gloomy, it's going to be grand!" Permy announced. I gave her a cold look. "Come on Mikan you're the HYUUGAS' daughter-in-law to be, cheer up will you?" She winked.

**Tsubasa's TUX: Narumi Anjou  
Mikan's Wedding Gown: Sumire Shouda**

"Omgggg…. My name looks so cool on your wedding plans!" She shrieked. I elbowed her lightly, earning a scowl from her. "_Moving on_," I insisted.

**Venue: Ritz Carlton Resort, Okinawa**

"Oh. My. _God_." I nudged Permy to keep going. If she kept gasping we'd take too long to go through all of it.

**Hosts: Mr & Mrs. Hyuuga**

**Bridesmaids: Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, Misaki Harada  
Best Man: Natsume Hyuuga**

Permy's eyes widened and she turned to me in shock. "Hotaru Imai is a bridesmaid? _THE_ Hotaru Imai?" She covered her mouth. "Yeah, Hotaru's my childhood friend, so naturally she'll be here for the wedding. She's on a flight as we speak." I smiled warmly. "Un-_bloody_-believable! She's like… the head of Intelligence or something of the World Police right? Does she even have time for this?"

I frowned. "Of course, it's my _wedding_, hello?! Her only BFF in the world. If she missed it I'd have to kill her," I added dramatically. "I am glad though, that she'll be here for the 2 weeks before my wedding." I finished.

Permy looked lost in thought and I poked her cheek. She turned to look at me, eyes furrowed in concentration before she said, "What about Natsume Hyuuga?"

I started gathering my scattered thoughts… Natsume Hyuuga was Tsubasa's younger brother and Karou-sama's middle son. He was a boy genius who grew up with his uncle Rei in the States, and got accepted into Yale this year. I hadn't ever seen a picture of him in the mansion, I hadn't ever heard anyone talk about him– so naturally, Natsume Hyuuga was a complete mystery to me.

"You don't know anything about him either, do you?" Permy asked the rhetorical question. "He is really secretive… you know?" She added and I just nodded. "Are you excited?" She suddenly blurted.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Why would I be excited? For all I know he's a complete stranger to me."

"Hmph," Permy crossed her arms across her chest. "If he looks _HALF_ as handsome as Tsubasa I call dibs!" She giggled.

* * *

**Natsume**

I don't know how mother talked me into this one.

Tsubasa wasn't my brother. He was a mistake father made, a mistake that my mother brought into the house and raised as the eldest – a mistake that brought her pain, constantly reminding her of the woman father cheated on her with.

I clicked my tongue as I stared out of the plane. We were close to landing because I could see us descending at a lower altitude with the runway in sight. I nudged Uncle Rei and he stole a casual glance outside. "It's time."

We took our luggage, putting away the red wine that was offered to us on business class. Uncle Rei was in front of me as he gracefully descended the stairs leading us into the terminal, and the minute I stepped out of the plane—

I felt a familiar feeling washing over me. Before I had even opened my eyes, I was all too familiar with the darkness of the night sky, a few stars timidly looking down from the corners of scattered clouds. Tall buildings and lights… lights of every color in the distance were ready to welcome me back after 15 years.

"_Tadaima_," I whispered to no one in particular. My Japanese sounded very American, even to me.

Our limousine was waiting for us as we stepped outside the airport, and I climbed in quietly, staring out of the tinted window. Home hadn't changed at all. Japan was still the nostalgic, picturesque realm of my birth, just merged into more buildings, more people, more _noise_. I groaned in frustration as we got stuck in a traffic jam.

"_Tch_," I clicked my tongue as I shook my head.

"Is it just me or did people get more stupid?" Uncle Rei remarked sarcastically. Oh boy. We were totally on the same page.

My phone buzzed and I answered on the first ring. It was my favorite woman in the world – my mother.

"Natsume! Have you landed?"

"Yes, mother," I said nonchalantly.

"Will you be home soon?" She asked, her hopeful tone making me smile.

"Yes mother."

"Alright… I can't wait. Tsubasa can't wait either! He's waiting for you at his bachelor party you know!" She added excitedly.

"Mother."

There was a silence on the phone as the wind whipped against my window.

"I am only doing this for _you_." I added coldly. I needed to draw the line before mother assumed that I was even remotely interested in having any relationship with my bastard brother.

"Natsume…" mother's voice sounded exasperated, "Please… make an effort to forgive Naruto, Tsubasa…"

"I'll see you there," I cut her short of words as I hung up. I could imagine a frown on her face and I loved her enough to care that I had hurt her. But I was _never_ going to forgive dad. And as far as Tsubasa's wedding was concerned…

_I was ready to break him into pieces._

We arrived at the Hyuuga mansion in 30 minutes. I climbed out of the car and gestured my chauffeur to stop as he pulled out my bags. He was too old to be carrying bags around, and I liked carrying my own burden. I could see the smile in his wrinkled face when I told him I can do it myself.

"We're glad to have you back, Young Master." He said, his lips curling into a wise smile.

"_Natsume_," I corrected. "And right back at you, old man," I chuckled. I was close to all the people who worked for me. They weren't servants. They were _family_.

I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for the shock on peoples' faces. The runaway son was finally returning after 15 long years.

The doormen opened the door for me and were swift to pull off my black long coat as I extended my arms in both directions.

I felt peoples' stares burn me as I walked in, hands in my pockets. Uncle Rei handed his coat to the doormen and trailed behind me, keeping at a comfortable distance. I stopped in front of mother, who was in deep conversation with a blonde lady I recognized too. I smirked as I suddenly made a grab for her hand and placed a chaste kiss on top of it.

Mother's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. I put on my most genuine smile as she threw her arms around me, hugging me tight. "You're going to kill him, sister," Uncle Rei's crisp voice echoed behind me. "And you brought Rei too!" She clapped her hands together like a little girl. I laughed at my mother's reaction and nodded.

"_Tadaima_," I said softly.

Mother looked at me in admiration. "You look so _good_ now… soooo _tall_! And look, such broad shoulders… and your _jaw_ – and"

"Mother you're not a fan girl are you?" I winked at her and she scoffed in reply. "Why?" She raised an eyebrow at me, suddenly interested, "Have many of those Casanova?"

"Nah, I only love my mother." I kissed her cheek. Mother beamed at me and turned to hug Uncle Rei. She patted him on the shoulder and grinned evilly at him, "You've done a pretty good job raising Natsume on your own, Rei." Uncle Rei raised an eyebrow in turn, he knew my mother would never actually give him a compliment.

"Of course… his Japanese sounds horrible."

I clicked my tongue and fought back a smirk as Uncle Rei's eyebrow twitched. "You should be thankful he's still speaking Japanese," he countered. Mother stuck out her tongue at him. She was only this lax when it came to the two of us.

"_Natsume—nii?_"

Her voice was soft and shy but there the Hyuuga arrogance wasn't unnoticeable. I turned around to be ambushed by my little sister, Aoi, who threw herself in my arms. I twirled her around before putting her back on the floor.

"You're _soooo tall_!" She repeated mother. I rolled my eyes as I ruffled her hair.

"And you're still as short as ever." I snorted.

I saw her eyebrow twitch as she pursed her lips in a thin line. "I kid, I kid," I added the obvious. I loved teasing Aoi. She looked stunning in a navy blue full length chiffon gown, her short hair curled to her shoulders. She wore diamond studs. I approved of her attire instantly.

She carried herself with the same Hyuuga elegance that all of us did.

With the infamous exception strolling towards me, of course.

Tsubasa was a shame to the Hyuuga name. His shoulders slumped as he walked over to me, with an ugly goofy grin plastered on his face. I looked at him coldly like he was the last person on Earth I wanted to talk to.

Which he actually was.

He waved awkwardly at me, knowing that a handshake would be asking for too much. I just stared at him for a while, before turning to look back to mother.

Her eyes were pleading.

_Damn_ those… smoldering crimson eyes.

I turned back to him and nodded to acknowledge his presence.

"_Andou_," I nodded curtly. His smile turned into a frown. I always used his mother's family name, to remind him that he was _NOT_ one of us. He was never going to be.

Aoi grabbed Tsubasa's hand and closed some of the very large distance between us. "Ahem, _Tsubasa—nii?_" She probed him.

"Um, welcome home," he said awkwardly. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Congratulations," I said bitterly, too bitterly.

I turned to the blonde woman and pecked her cheek. "Bonsoir." She beamed back at me, ocean blue eyes looking warm. "Bonsoir!" She replied cheerfully before asking me how I've been and such. I asked her about Ruka and she said he'll be here with his wife later in the night.

I excused myself from everyone and grabbed a glass of red wine from the servers floating about the room. I sighed as I leaned against a wall in the corner, hoping to avoid unnecessary attention.

I glanced about the room unfazed until my eyes met a very pretty pair of hazel ones.

I had never seen a girl so fucking beautiful.

* * *

**A/n:** Warning: This will not be a very long story. So I'll try to make long chapters and I am really sorry if I bored my readers. T^T Please, please support me. Leave a review – it only takes a _second_.

Pretty please?


	2. Day Two

**A/n: **So I got my results today gaiz, and I think I did pretty good ;D so here's a update to celebrate errthang that's about to come in the future. /heart A big shoutout to the best people on this site, my _**reviewers**_ _jAyesque (The Julie), Pinkpocket (The Lexi), 96bittersweetblackcat, Autumn Win-Dow (Jessica Winnar :3), Food-Food, day, princessmikan852, Guest, SweetKaiariChan and Kuro-Tenshi Hime (Yuuki-sama~). _I'd also like to thank all the followers and favorite-urrs, lol. You gaiz rock my world.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own Gakuen Alice. LOL. Just kidding, **I don't**. OTL

* * *

" _A legal kiss is never as good as a stolen one." – Guy de Maupassant_

**Day Two  
Midnight**

* * *

**Natsume**

I glanced about the room unfazed until my eyes met a very pretty pair of hazel ones.

I had never seen a girl so fucking _beautiful_.

For starters she was afloat amidst a sea of people, yet she was strangely aloof. Her eyes, the color of honey, looked thoughtful. She wore a sleek black dress, my _favorite_ color, and black high heels. Her hair was long and fell to her waist, and she looked effortlessly good. In the messy awry of her hair, in the roundness of the waves of its tips— I wanted to feel my fingers tangled in those locks.

What a strange feeling… wanting to touch a girl's _hair_. It had never happened to me before.

I hadn't been paying much attention to her other features as I observed her hair, but just then her eyes caught mine and she _froze_. I entranced her with my gaze, unrelenting, demanding, challenging. She didn't dare to blink. Her saucer shaped honey brown eyes stared at me, a little dazed, locked in my spell.

I felt myself falling forward though I was not consciously aware of making that decision. Her magnetic pull was lulling me to her, coaxing me to take her in my arms, and I did.

She didn't say a word but her lips parted. A few strands of beautiful, buttery chocolate brown hair fell past her cheeks, the tips swirling around as the wind blew past her swan—like, tender neck.

With her eyes held in mine, we waltzed around the ball room to the slow, sweet melody. I twirled her in circles before roughly pulling her against my chest, I could see her out of breath and very clumsy, stepping on my feet two times with her 4 inch heels and I groaned in response. She would only blush in embarrassment but never attempt to steal her eyes away from me.

Because it seemed like a very impossible thing to do at the moment.

"Natsume—nii!" Aoi broke me out of my trance. I saw the brunette jerk her head in Aoi's direction and then awkwardly push me away. "Aoi!" She pinched my sister's cheeks. I raised my eyebrow and looked questioningly in Aoi's direction.

"Natsume—nii," Aoi cleared her throat and put on a bright smile. She looked ecstatic. I frowned. What the hell was she so happy about?

"Allow me to introduce you to Mikan—nee!" She giggled. I turned my gaze back to the little girl who didn't look me in the eye but smiled slightly. "It's good to finally meet you."

Mikan…. _Mikan_… why did that name sound familiar?

It took a good 3 minutes for all of it to sink in. "Mikan…?" I probed her. "Mikan Yukihira," she added, confirming my thoughts.

I looked at her in the eyes, wiping my face of any traces of emotions, but I couldn't' stop the tug on my lips as I told her, "Your mother was a very charming lady."

I saw her eyes brighten and she looked at me with a strange… _sad_ expression. Even when she was smiling, her eyes gave her away. I studied her with interest. Her posture was like the Hyuuga's, straight with an edge of poise. She had been raised by my mother, no doubt it showed. She was graceful in her movements but a horrible dancer; I bet she inherited that from Izumi. I chuckled as my thoughts brought back an old memory.

Before I could say anything else I saw the bastard child making his way over to us with a huge grin. He threw his arm around Mikan's shoulder and pocketed one hand. I stared at him as if to say, _what-the-fuck_, but Aoi's giggle interrupted my obviously pissed thoughts.

"You guys just can't stay away from each other, huh?" Aoi smirked the trademark Hyuuga smirk. Just then, Andou spoke.

"Natsume, I am so glad you met my fiancée."

I hated that little girl.

I held her in my arms and she fit well in my embrace. There was something exotic about her eyes, dusted with black eye shadow, highlighting the brown in them even more. And it wasn't a coincidence that she wore my favorite color.

But she was engaged to the man I hated the most in the world. Hence, by extension of that argument, _I hated her. _

Why was I explaining this to myself? I never had to explain anything to myself before.

I looked at her coldly, and she seemed surprised by my sudden change in attitude. I strode over to them, closing the space between us and looked her squarely in the eyes. "Your dancing skills…" I began and saw her blink, not expecting what was to come, "will put me in the hospital." I finished coolly before ruffling Aoi's hair and walking away.

* * *

**Mikan  
1AM**

_Will someone please explain what the hell just happened? Because it sure as hell doesn't make sense to me!_

Wait, I am getting ahead of myself.

So I took my leave from the girls to grab a drink and allow myself some space. I took a sip and started biting my nails, a pathetic sign of my anxiety. My heart beat was never normal these days, and my thoughts overlapped each other in my mind.

I was thirteen days away from being _married_. I had seen too many romantic comedies about… _the subject_, but it was different this time because I was the one getting married. Tsubasa was nothing less than my prince charming and we were extremely comfortable with each other, but a part of me felt incomplete.

And weren't soul mates supposed to make each other feel complete?

Then _why_… even though Tsubasa was around like my shadow… why then did I feel like I was alone in my thoughts? When he went shopping, why was it that all the things he bought were only for me? Why was it that when we went for dinner dates it was always what I wanted to eat that mattered? He only watched the movies I liked and said everything I wanted to hear.

Then why didn't he make me feel alive?

I sighed and glanced around the room wearily. My eyes searched aimlessly until they rested on a handsome man with raven hair. He was a hot mess. His suit were sleek black. He wore dress pants and a black dress shirt with a vest of the same color, but no coat. His less was more. His hair was everywhere and from underneath the curtain of smooth bangs I saw his eyes.

_Crimson_.

I think I forgot to breathe as I saw his eyes lock themselves with mine. He walked towards me a marked confidence and took me in his arms without a word. We were going round and round in circles, and my heels twisted my ankle a couple of times, with the result that I stepped on his foot more than one time. He groaned and I blushed, but I was too hypnotized to take my eyes off him.

It wasn't until after we stopped dancing and Aoi found us that I discovered his identity. He was Natsume Hyuuga, Tsubasa and Aoi's brother. I passed a small smile and felt my heart feel warm when he told me my mother Yuka had been "charming."

When Tsubasa joined us I noticed Natsume tense considerably, and Aoi (beneath the cool mask), cast wary glances in her crimson-eyed brother's way. I ignored it, only to be introduced to Natsume as Tsubasa's fiancée.

_After that…_

"It was like a demon possessed him!" I complained to Permy who I had let into my thoughts. Sometimes I just needed to vent it out and when it came to extremely hot broody mysterious guys— Permy was the perfect woman for the job.

She took a long sip from her beer before covering her mouth, her eyes widened, "What did he _SAY_?" She demanded urgently. "Ugh!" I groaned, tapping my foot impatiently on the ground. "He told me my horrible dancing could put him in the hospital or some crap like that!" I rolled my eyes.

Permy's eyebrow twitched. "Who is _HE_ to tell you that anyway? I mean you're like getting married to the eldest, most important Hyuuga duh? So the other pesky Hyuuga can just – bugger"

I saw her turn her head and eyes widen.

"Who… the…."

I followed her gaze to find Natsume leaning against the smooth counter, talking to Karou-sama. She seemed upset and Tsubasa was standing a few paces away from her.

"Oh that's him," I said through gritted teeth.

I swear I saw Permy's loyalty change sides. So much for BFFs. "_Oh. My. God_." She breathed. "You were right for the first time in your _LIFE_ Mikan! He _IS_ a hot mess."

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks and I heard my own thoughts from Permy. I sounded like a fan girl for Christ's sake!

"Maybe you should try working on your dancing skills," Permy suggested not-so-coyly. I glared at her, feeling the sudden urge to strangle her. She backed away a few steps, looking at me apprehensively. "It's just a thought, you know…"

"Maybe you shouldn't care because he means nothing to you anyway," I heard a cool, nonchalant voice ringing with authority echo in the room.

I snapped my head in the voice's direction only to find my BFF staring at me coldly with her amethyst eyes. "_HOTARUUU_~" I screamed in disbelief as I sprinted to her and threw my arms around her.

With her fist she actually "knocked" on my head twice.

"_OW_!" I exclaimed. She looked at me with the same bored expression. "You're still a moron."

"_Geez_, thanks Hotaru. That's how best friends welcome each other." Hotaru smirked. "You're the one welcoming _me_, moron. I am the guest," she said coolly.

My eyebrow twitched.

"So Hyuuga's the reason behind that sour face?" She questioned me, suddenly intrigued. I scoffed, turning away from her meticulous gaze, "_Pftt_," I waved my hand to dismiss her, "Why would I be pissed off about him, he's just a nobody."

Hotaru shook her head. "Are you _sure_ about that?"

Her amethyst eyes were amused and I saw a small smirk on the corners of her face. I looked at her with a puzzled expression. What was Hotaru on about?

"And who may _you_ be?" She stared at Permy like she didn't want to have her around. I saw Permy's confidence disappear and she just stared at Hotaru in awe.

Hotaru arched an eyebrow directed towards me.

"She can't believe _THE_ Hotaru Imai would attend _PUNY_ Mikan's wedding," I said sourly.

"Who is she?" Hotaru repeated herself.

I could feel a vein pulsing in my head. Best friends are supposed to tell you '_aww_ no Mikan, your wedding is the greatest most important event of the year for me.' I sighed before throwing a smile Permy's way.

"This," I gestured with my hand, "is Sumire Shouda."

"Ah, Sumire Shouda of _Shouda Couture_?" Hotaru noted. Sumire's eyes widened and she stared at me looking like she had bought the last pair of Jimmy Choos from the limited edition shelf. "She knows who I am?"

"I know who everybody is." Typical Hotaru. I shrugged my shoulders. "So for the bachelorette and bachelor party we're going to a resort owned by the Hyuuga's." I said excitedly.

"Whaa? Really?" Sumire beamed. I nodded. "Wait. Why are the boys _ALSO_ going to the resort?"

"Karou-sama made the arrangements," I told her simply. "She thought since the resort is so big and has two pools, it just made sense to have the party there. Plus, it's not that the boys are going to crash our party or something," I scoffed. Like DUH.

Sumire and Hotaru both crossed their arms and gave me the _are-you-serious look._

I blinked.

"It's a tradition in the Hyuuga family." Hotaru explained. The bachelor and bachelorette parties are _always_ held in the same place. And if you know anything about your mother-in-law," Hotaru smirked, "she'll have Tsubasa pretty excited about your party. Obviously, if he manages to successfully crash," Hotaru heightened the suspense with her pauses and delays.

I tapped my foot on the floor impatiently.

"If he crashes and steals a _kiss_ from you, it means you are "owned" by him. The kiss is everything."

I blushed. I wanted to smack that big grin off Hotaru's face. "Right," I rolled my eyes. "Oh I know!" I clapped my hands together. "Why don't _WE_ crash _THEIR_ party?"

Sumire looked at me like I had committed a sin by saying what I had just said. Hotaru shook her head. "Then you'll be losing without even playing," Hotaru explained to me slowly. "The key is to not let Tsubasa kiss you. Just like Karou."

My mouth fell open. "So she outsmarted Mr. Hyuuga?"

Hotaru had admiration sparkling in her amethyst eyes as she said with a huge grin, "_naturally_."

* * *

**Tsubasa  
3AM  
**

I pushed Kaname into the pool and pointing my finger at him, cracked up laughing. He was totally ambushed by yours truly, and he swam up to the surface after recovering from the initial shock, frowning.

He smirked me and I frowned. What was he smirking about? I pushed him into the pool. Tsubasa 1, Kaname 0, Duh –

Next thing I knew the water hit me in the face, and hard. Tonouchi was laughing above my head as I swan to the surface, rolling my eyes. "Not cool, Tono. I am the groom remember?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

Tonouchi just shrugged. "Please. In like, 13 days maybe yeah," he scoffed. Just then two skanks wrapped their arms around his waist.

"Woah woah Tonouchi!" I warned him as I narrowed my eyes. I swam out and threw a towel over my shoulders drying my hair. "I told you _no_ girls."

"What? What's a bachelor party without a few…" his voice trailed off mischeviously.

"What the fuck Tono you brought prostitutes?" I shouted at him. My guests turned around to look at me. I glanced quickly in Natsume's direction. He had lifted up the manga from his face and was now looking at us, looking like he was out to kill us.

I sighed.

"You'll hurt their feelings," Tonouchi faked horror on his face. I swear I am going to rearrange his face one day.

"I think it's a smart idea if you escort yourself and these ladies to the suite, no?" I heard a confident but soft voice behind me.

I recognized that voice anywhere.

I turned around and saw Ruka behind me, blonde as ever. His eyes looked serious but he was quick to pass me a small encouraging smile before returning his gaze to Tono.

He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "So you think Mikan's not going to have strippers over?"

I felt my blood boil. What the hell was he talking about. "She can if she wants to," I blurted. Tono looked at me in disbelief. "What?" I heard Kaname's voice behind me. "Yeah," I ran a hand through my damp hair, "she can, okay? Whatever makes her happy," I added fondly.

Ruka patted my shoulder and I saw him smile warmly at me. Tono put his arms around both girls and exited, leaving me with my friends. I apologized and the DJ hiked up the music, and soon everyone was swimming in beer and too wasted to notice.

I stalked over to the bar and threw myself on one of the many beach benches. Ruka lay himself down on the one next to me. "It's good to see you, senpai."

I rolled my eyes. "Frenchie, don't call me senpai. That was like years ago." I joked. Ruka laughed lightly. Then he turned to look at me seriously.

"So you were really gonna be okay if Mikan—chan had strippers over?" He cocked an eyebrow. I looked down, letting my bangs cover my face. "I guess –wait what?!"

Ruka crossed his arms. "Would she have strippers over right _now_?" I wondered out loud.

"If you're such a sucker for her why don't you go and find out yourself?" I could taste the bitterness in Natsume's voice.

He did have a point though.

"That's totally unnecessary," Ruka coughed awkwardly. "Besides… you _trust_ her, don't you?" He insisted. Oh Ruka and his guilt trips.

"Yeah, of course." I nodded a little all too quickly.

* * *

"I thought I wanted to make it clear I didn't want to be a part of this, Ruka," I heard Natsume snap behind my back. We were currently lurking near the kitchen window as I tried to undo the lock on the large window.

"Come on Natsume. He's not going to let it go till we do. Plus, he's the groom after all." I grinned at Ruka. "Good looking out bro."

When the lock finally came undone, we walked over to the pool side. Suddenly it felt like my feet were glued to the floor. My stomach felt like it was going to churn out everything I fucking ate and my palms were sweaty.

"Having second thoughts?" Natsume sneered.

"Nat!" Ruka chastised him. I mumbled 'thanks' to Ruka earning a grunting sound from my brother. I sighed.

With all my will power, I moved forward and peeked in through the open door. It was slightly open and any push would make it creak, so we had to hold our breaths as we spied on our women.

Ruka poked his head in the small space too, probably curious about Hotaru. My eyes widened.

The girls were mattress surfing! There were lots of mattresses and a huge slide. Mikan surfed down a mattress and fell flat on her butt. I suppressed my laughter. Hotaru glided down gracefully and went over to the buffet table to stock her plate with crabs. The whole place was… pink and white. There was a huge picture of Mikan and me on the wall and a banner read, "Happy bachelorette party Mikan Tsubasa Hyuuga!"

I could feel my heart beat racing. It's like she is a microcosm of my world and I often find myself orbiting around her. People say I am a lovestruck fool.

I couldn't agree more.

Ruka sneezed and I panicked. My hand slipped from the door knob and we both stumbled into the girls' room.

We heard shrieks and attempts to cover themselves up (most girls were in shorts). My eyes met Mikan's.

She had a baseball bat in her hand and seemed to be… charging towards us.

We are so dead, I thought. Just then, the lights went out. It was a complete black out, which was weird because we always had backup power at the Hyuuga resorts. I held my breath in and so did Ruka, hoping to take this chance to escape in the darkness.

* * *

**Natsume  
3.30AM**

I can't believe I was saving my blasted half—brother. It was probably because Ruka's manhood was in danger, especially with a pissed off Hotaru on his back.

I sighed as I waited for them to make their escape. The idiots kept colliding and making so much noise that a person in Atlantis could hear them. I'll remind myself to wring their necks later.

My cell phone's battery died and my flashlight went off. "Damnit!" I groaned in the complete darkness. Aptly, I made my way out of the electricity room. I had memorized the way in and out, so even in the blackout I wouldn't knock over any objects or cause permanent injuries.

I felt alarmed when I collided with something soft.

The scent of _strawberries_.

"Tsubasa?" I heard the feminine voice that put me in a trance. I remained very still, feeling the warm creature getting closer to me, until I felt her thin arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. Her cheek was pressed against my chest.

My heart beat accelerated.

I was moved by her. I had never let a woman close enough to touch me, let alone hug me this intimately in a blackout. "I am s-scared, Ts-subasa," she choked.

I ran my hand through her hair. They felt as soft as I had imagined. Even softer. I caressed her cheek and found her chin, drawing her near me as I held her face.

My lips touched her straight nose and I felt her shudder. Her hands were firmly placed on my chest and although I couldn't see her, I could feel the warmth of her breath on my chin. I found my way to her lips and electricity ran through me as I pressed my lips lightly against hers.

I don't know who took over me, because I didn't feel like the guarded, jaded person I was. In that one moment, all my defenses came tumbling down.

My hands were in her hair, lips pressing hard against her soft ones, overpowering her futile attempts to push me away. I nibbled on her lower lip and she moaned, parting her lips slightly, allowing me to dive into her hot cavern. Our tongues collided in a contest for supremacy, and she melted in my arms, letting me triumph. I smirked against her lips in my moment of glory, a wild frenzy driving me on the edge of myself.

I didn't need drugs if her luscious lips were around for me to kiss all the time.

She was tender, breakable almost. I enjoyed the feeling in the pit of my stomach when she moaned in my mouth, her hands in my hair as she responded enthusiastically.

We parted for air. I could feel her panting and I can't say I wasn't doing the same. Before we could resume, I heard Imai's cold voice from across the room. "Mikan, power will be up in a few seconds."

_Fuck_.

* * *

**A/n:** Phew.. that was a long, loooong chapter. –wipes away sweat and runs off to get lemonade— COME ON GAIZ I even gave you a _kiss_ ;D PLEASE leave a review and make me happy? Please? _Pleaseeeee_? 3


	3. Day Three

**A/n: **Hellew evurwann! Your reviews are **REALLY** encouraging and very, very amusing. xD THEY MAKE ME WANNA UPDATEEE ALL THE TIME. So keep on reviewing, please! /heart

I am sorry for the late update. I am juggling SATs and Eid holidays (Happy Eid to my Moslem readers!) _FINALLY_. Here's the new chappie you've all been waiting for. But BEFORE THAT –

A big shout out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: _jAyesque_ (The Julie), _Autumn Win-Dow_ (Jessica Winnar), _day_, _xXxStrawberryAngelxXx_, _96bittersweetblackcat_, _sapphireangel09_, _xMekachi_._Firefly24kk_, _Michelle_ _Potter_-_Black_, _smalltaz, _ _LeYmnaz_, _Kanayiha_, _Aki-Hime Kaname, xxscarlet-redfirexx & EvilAngel12_!

* * *

_"In the arithmetic of love, one plus one equals everything, and two minus one equals nothing." - Mignon McLaughlin _

* * *

**Day Three**

* * *

**Mikan**

I touched my lips slowly as I collapsed on my fluffy white sheets. I lay back and closed my eyes. Everything went dark in front of me just as it had been when Tsubasa… _kissed_ me. I kept replaying that kiss in my head over and over. It wasn't like any other kiss we had _ever_ shared. He never had me that hooked on to him, that overwhelmed… that _helpless_.

I needed to re—experience this kiss. I needed to feel that maddening pleasure pulsing through me as his tongue darted in and out of my mouth. I blushed at the memory for the 100th time. Just thinking about it was making me flustered, yet there was nothing I could do to keep away the desire of wanting to feel his electrifying lips on me again.

I heard a soft knock on the door.

I sat up straight and folded my hands in my lap. "Come in."

A pair of cold amethyst eyes greeted me. I smiled brightly as Hotaru stepped in clad in a black velvet dress with see through black stockings. "Wowwwwww!" I beamed and Hotaru just scoffed lightly as she plopped down next to me.

"We have to go out for dinner at Caesar's today," she informed me casually. My eyes widened and my lips turned into an immediate frown. "Hotaruuuu~"

She gave me her no—nonsense look and stalked off to my wardrobe to pull out a sparkly purple dress. It hit me on the face and I fell back on the bed with a soft thud. "_Oww_ Hotaru, I can't go!" I whined in protest but to no avail.

"You're getting married. _To my cousin_. Does that mean anything to you?" Woah… that was a low blow. Emotional talk from the Ice Queen? What's next? Penguins tap dancing?

"I am just tired, you know," I snapped as I walked into the bathroom to change, still shouting through the closed door. "Hotaru we didn't get any rest after the bachelorette party!" I stomped my feet on the tiles loudly. "We had to go to that charity luncheon and then that press conference and –now"

Hotaru's cold but composed voice interrupted me smoothly, "Yes, and now after all those events we need to go to dinner. As a _family_," she emphasized on the last word. I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off again, "_Not_ that _I_ am into that sort of thing. But Aunt Karou wants to take us out and we can't turn her down just because you're _tired_," she spat bitterly.

I stepped out in the sparkly purple dress and crossed my arms across my chest. Hotaru gave me a small smirk before gesturing me to sit down in front of the huge white antique mirror in my room. She picked up a brush and brushed through my hair, undoing the knots.

"Your hair is a labyrinth. I won't be surprised to find a bull Minotaur in here."

"_YAH_!" I glared dangerously in the mirror and Hotaru chuckled softly. "Honestly Mikan you need a professional to tame this…" Hotaru wrinkled her nose, "_hair_…"

"Someone called for me?" I heard a girly, high pitched voice.

I turned my head around at the speed of light, only to see my warm, pink—haired senpai standing before me with open arms. I darted to her across the room and threw my arms around her. "Misaki—senpai!" I almost shouted and she ruffled my hair as she squeezed me in a tight embrace.

She pulled me away from her and just stood there, keeping me in place by holding down both my shoulders. She looked at my face and beamed as she announced, "What's a Mikan Sakura's wedding without a Misaki Harada, eh?"

"You mean _THE_ Misaki Harada, right?" I elbowed her lightly and she laughed out loud as she always did. "Aaah, Hotaru—chan," she bowed in Hotaru's direction. "_Sashiburi, ne_?"

Hotaru just bowed back slightly, (the slightest bow you can imagine), and said "_Hai_."

"Oh, Mikan, were you leaving for somewhere?" Misaki put one of her hands on her hips. "Yes, actually," Hotaru answered before I even had time to process the question. "It's a _family_ dinner, you see," she added quickly.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at her before clasping Misaki's hand. "But you're more than welcome to join us?" I offered. Misaki beamed as she shrieked, throwing her arms around me as we jumped up and down. "That's great. Are you sure it's not a problem?"

"None at all!" I flashed her big, toothy smile. "Alright then, let me get settled in and changed?" She squeaked as she skipped out of the room, a big traveling back drooping from her shoulder.

Hotaru's voice rang clear and loud as soon as the door behind Misaki closed. "Mikan… what are you even _thinking_? Misaki Harada? Tsubasa's girlfriend of ten years?" She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Hotaru," I smiled warmly as I held her pale hands in mine. She looked away quietly, clearly disappointed from my lack of hidden agendas against my groom's ex—girlfriend. "Hotaru, that was a long time ago okay?" It felt weird reassuring my best friend who always did that for me. "Besides… after the… _kiss_… doesn't Tsubasa kind of… own me?"

Hotaru tried not to look surprised but her amethyst orbs did flicker for about a _second_. Then she stared at me coldly. "Of course, the _baka_ lost."

"_Yah yah_!" I pointed my finger threatingly at her. "It was a blackout okay? And I was scared!" I tried to pointlessly defend myself.

"_Sure_," Hotaru said sarcastically, "that's why you probably ran straight into his arms?"

"No I didn't!" I said through gritted teeth.

Hotaru gave me her trademark look of complete indifference and I shuddered under her scrutinizing gaze. "Okay, maybe I did."

"Aunt Karou is bringing a bimbo into the Hyuuga family," she sighed exasperatedly and my eyebrow twitched. "Hotaru… you're going to die one day—and I"

Just then, the door creaked open. Tsubasa popped his head in through the opening and beamed. "_Whoo_, you look stunning love."

Hotaru clicked her tongue and shook her head. Tsubasa flipped his hair and with a lop—sided goofy grin on his face and shouted out, "Heeeeeey there cuz'. It's nice to see you too."

"What's with the _whoo_?" Hotaru snapped with marked annoyance. I chuckled lightly as Tsubasa ruffled his hair. "Err… I can't whistle so I go _whoo whoo_."

"Idiot," Hotaru murmured before turning back to look at me sternly. "You better be downstairs in 5 minutes with _this_ _one_," she said coolly, pointing at Tsubasa.

He just shrugged as he stepped aside to open the door for her and took a bow. Hotaru rolled her eyes and he smirked. He was such a troll sometimes, I swear. His little teasing here and there was just… the thing I loved about him.

_One of the many things anyway._

He smiled warmly as he wrapped me in his arms, pulling me close as he stared down into my eyes. His cologne filled the air and I breathed it in, enjoying my favorite Calvin Klein perfume on him. I nuzzled his neck, slowly putting my arms around his waist.

"Hey you…" he breathed as he kissed the side of my neck. His lips left a tingly sensation on my skin, like the rain after a long drought. I looked up at him, blushing as the situation we were in brought back the memory of last night's kiss.

"Tsubasa?" I nuzzled. "_Mmmhmm_, love?" He asked, attentive to every whisper as always. "I need to try one thing…" I breathed quietly as I pulled back a little to look into his deep blue eyes. He cocked an eyebrow, a sharp smirk etched in his gorgeous face. I leaned in as I stood on my toes. Tsubasa titled his head too, his bangs falling on one side – lush black hair. He closed his eyes and I admired his lashes that went for miles. A blush kept on my cheeks as I braced myself for the electric shock and I inhaled sharply, closing the little space between our lips.

It didn't happen.

My eyes flew open in surprise and I stared at Tsubasa's face. His eyes were still closed, a jawline set in marble that could make any girl squeal. His lips were tender and tingly, teasing and tantalizing, warm and welcoming.

He pressed his lips onto mine and our lips moved in perfect synchronization. I was used to his kiss. There were no nose bumps, no jerks, no pauses or unfamiliarity … but more so…

There was _no_ electric current.

I pulled back suddenly. Tsubasa's eyes fluttered open and he looked at me seriously. "Did I do something wrong?"

I took a few steps back and fell back on the bed in a sitting position. I put my hand on my lips, my eyes widened in horror as the realization hit me.

The person I kissed last night was not Tsubasa.

"Baby!" His voice was panic stricken as he kneeled in front of me, holding my hands in my lap. "What's wrong?" He questioned again and I lost my voice because no words would come out.

I shook myself out of the momentary shock and smiled as I cupped his face in my hands. "Sorry Tsubasa, I was just thinking something," I said quietly.

He didn't seem convinced but just then the door flew open.

Aoi was dressed in an elegant lemon yellow cocktail dress with pale golden accessories. Her hair was tied in a neat bun which probably took hours to make. "_Ano_…" she stared from Tsubasa to me and from me back to Tsubasa.

I blushed as I suddenly pushed Tsubasa back who lost his balance and landed on the floor. "Aww, Mikan!" He rubbed his head slowly. "What was that for? First you kiss me and then you—push"

I covered his mouth quickly in a failed attempt to hush him but Aoi just giggled. Tsubasa turned around and looked at her sourly. "Oi, little stuff!"

He found his way back to his feet and rose fluidly, getting me on my feet too. "Ready?" He smiled at his little sister.

She beamed as she nodded excitedly at us and we took our cue to descend down the stairs. The others were already at Caesar so we directly made our way there. I managed to put on some blush on and lip gloss in the car. I frowned as I saw my reflection in the rearview mirror. My hair looked very messy. But there was no hope for its salvation now.

I sighed.

Caesar came into view. It was a 7-star hotel for foreign dignitaries, diplomats and the extremely rich. It was a glass building with too many floors to count. The floors sparkled and I could see my reflection in them. The reception counter was sleek, made of smooth marble. I glanced around at the all too familiar place and realized that we'd all be dining on the Hyuuga floor.

We came to dine at Caesar often but it was only rare that we used the Hyuuga floor. Yes. The Hyuugas did own a _whole floor_ at this hotel, don't be surprised. We made our way to the 13th floor and stepped in on the glass. The floor was made of thick glass, and underneath was an aquarium of crystal clear water. Fish of every size, color & breed swam about, sending ripples through the still water.

I made my way past the grand chandeliers, exquisite paintings, and imported furniture to the Dining Hall. The glass table was set with crystal ware, napkins, and a variety of fine cutlery.

I glanced nervously as I entered and my eyes searched automatically for my best friend. Hotaru was seated with Karou-sama, deep in conversation. Tsubasa took the seat on Karou-sama's other side.

Aoi skipped over to Sumire's side. I sighed in relief. Sumire was here too, so it shouldn't be a problem that I invited Misaki. Next to Sumire was Kokoro Yome. He glanced at me and sent a quick wink in greeting. I smiled back fondly at one of my oldest friends from school.

Mr. Hyuuga was seated at the head seat and Natsume sat right next to him, but they were barely talking. As soon as my heels clicked, echoing inside the Dining Hall, Natsume was looking at me… like a predator would look at his prey.

To be honest… I didn't find his once strangely intriguing eyes beautiful right now.

They looked... _scary_.

I coughed and Hotaru looked up, gesturing me to join them. The dishes were set and Chef Ruka himself brought the last dish over. He quickly pecked me on the cheek and I noticed Natsume bite his lower lip. What the hell was _his_ problem?

Ruka sat on Aoi's side taking the only not occupied space.

Which brings me to my current position: sitting next to Natsume _bloody_ Hyuuga.

I mean… is god trolling me right now? I was trying to ignore him for his rude behavior. Mr. Know It All said I'll put him in the hospital right? Maybe he should go there to treat his big ego.

I probably sound like a seventh grader right now but I don't care.

I coughed as his stare burned me. Helloooo? Creeper stare much? "_Ugh_," I grunted and just shifted my attention to the cutlery.

**Natsume**

_Way to go, mom_.

I can't believe I ended up in this situation. Sitting across from my mother, the woman I was here for, and next to my beloved cheating father.

I am just glad he wasn't trying to talk to me because I didn't want to punch his face.

Cause' you know. That would be bad. This is a family dinner after all. Or not.

I tried to call Uncle Rei but he didn't answer. Maybe he's driving right now. He is probably on the way, I thought.

Just then I heard the sound of heels clicking.

Automatically, my eyes found their way to hers. Her hair fell all over the place in a mess that was excruciatingly attractive. She wore a purple, sparkly dress which made her fair skin stand out. I admired her long legs under the short, fluffy, purple… _thing_.

I don't like sparkles but she made it look…

_Adorable_?

I want to shoot myself for thinking that.

I saw her looking at me and I wanted to look away. But I couldn't. Her eyes always held me in place, inviting me to explore what lay within those pools of honey brown. This girl's _eyes _reminded me of warm things… coffee… my heater back in the US… _summer_.

She just stood there, examining the room. All around the seats were taken. The only other place left was the head space for Uncle Rei. I observed her from a distance, watching as she noticed the empty chair but moved on. Smart girl.

She took the seat next to me. My eyes didn't leave her face and I saw her give me a look of disgust and cough a little louder than she needed to. Clearly she was giving me the signal to stop intruding her space.

But I was just beginning to enjoy myself.

Then suddenly, the feeling of her lush lips against mine, that all too unfamiliar, exotic, mystifying feeling crashed over me.

I looked away immediately, not being able to think straight. She was wearing some sort of annoying girly perfume and I glanced quietly to see her fine collarbones.

How I wanted to nuzzle that neck.

Appetizers came in and so did Uncle Rei. I am personally glad he did. The conversation began with the usual – current affairs, politics, and philosophy. It came down to gossip and movie stars in which seaweed hair actively took a part, just by the way.

Finally it all came down to bastard boy's stupid wedding. _Great_.

Uncle Rei casually asked about the wedding preparations. My dad was talking to Ruka about bagels. What the fuck.

Bored, I stole a glance at the brunette who was leaning on the table, elbows propped up, face resting on her palms as she drummed her fingers against her cheek, looking around. I flinched when Andou passed her a stupid smile and she smiled back just as stupidly.

Love made me sick.

"_So_…" mom cleared her throat and we all looked up at her expectantly. Mom was a no-nonsense person so anything that came out of her mouth deserved our total attention.

Just when mom was about to speak, a soft knock on the door interrupted her. Our butler came in running quite out of breath, took a bow, and announced "Miss Misaki Harada—san."

I stared sharply at Andou. His skin was pale like he had seen a ghost. A smirk played around the corners of my lips and I stole a glance towards the brunette. She was smiling happily until she, along with the rest of the family, looked at Tsubasa's face.

So the groom's girlfriend of 10 years just _happens_ to show up before the wedding and she's not going to create mischief?

_I highly doubt it._

"Umm… sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Hyuuga," she blushed and bowed. Trying to score points with mom by calling her _Mrs. Hyuuga_? _Tch tch_, child.

Mother scanned her from head to toe, indifferently, clearly masking her own shock – an admirable Hyuuga trait. She coughed and gestured for the butler to add another seat to the already full table. "It's nice to see you, Tsubasa." She cooed which I totally ignored.

"Mother? You were saying?" I quickly threw myself into the battlefield to save the day. Mom looked like she was going to strangle Misaki.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, "Hotaru just told me something _very_ interesting," she said with a devilish grin.

I glanced at my cousin just sitting there like a queen, looking smug. Mom turned around and patted my half –brother on the shoulders, shaking him out of his reverie.

"Well done Tsubasa, you're a Hyuuga after all."

My teeth clenched as I deliberately dropped my fork on the plate. It made a loud clattering sound and mom glowered at me. Uncle Rei spoke next, "Proud of _Tsubasa_? I am sure he has many accomplishments," he said sarcastically, "but whatever in the world for?"

Thanks Uncle Rei.

Mom completely ignored Uncle Rei's harsh tone and smiled warmly at the bastard. I hate it when he tries to steal away _my_ mom. "You stole a kiss from your future bride."

It all happened _very_ fast then.

My eyes widened and I tried to mask my shock but just couldn't. Tsubasa looked confused. Mikan tensed next to me. Imai shot me a wary glance. Mother laughed lightly. The pink haired freak looked sourly at Mikan.

"As far as I know, it was a blackout so it was unfair, seeing that Mikan is scared to death when it comes to darkness," Imai defended.

I heard Mikan laugh nervously.

But my eyes were _fixed_ on Andou. He looked out-of-character because he was _frowning_. I haven't seen Andou for years but I know he doesn't frown. That goofball can't ever wipe that stupid smile from his idiotic face. _EVER_.

"It was a great kiss, wasn't it, Mikan?" He asked sourly.

Mom pinched his cheek and he was caught off guard. "Don't say things to embarrass my future daughter-in-law. Understood?"

He nodded as she kissed his forehead and rest of dinner was quiet.

After dinner we split into separate cars and drove off. After lounging about in the hall for a bit we were all told to retire to our rooms. Tomorrow was going to be our dress fittings and mom wanted us to be up like roosters at 7am.

I walked to the study and pulled out a novel from a shelf. Maybe a little reading would get this… _stuff_ off my head. I stopped behind the gigantic bookshelf, flipping through pages when the study door clicked open.

I stook frozen on the spot, quiet as night. I saw Imai rush in, hauling Mikan with her, before she shut the door tightly.

"What the _hell_, Mikan?" I heard her growl.

Angry Imai? That can't ever be good.

Mikan shook her head. "I am sorry. I didn't lie to you, I _promise_," she pleaded. I even allowed myself to feel sorry for the brunette for about 5 seconds, exposed to Imai's unflinching fury.

"Mikan… did you see the look on Tsubasa's face?"

I saw her look away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. There were fine lines on her forehead. Then she turned to Imai suddenly, taking her hands in hers, "Do you think Tsubasa still has feelings for her?"

Hotaru looked stern and cold. _Even to me_. Which is an achievement. Really.

"Glad you're opening your eyes about Misaki. But that's beside the point. _Who_ did you _kiss_? It was clearly _not Tsubasa_. Did you see his _face_?" She placed emphasis where it was needed to make her point.

I saw the brunette shiver.

She threw her hands exasperatedly in the air. "I don't know, okay Hotaru? I don't know anything. But I do know I kissed someone… and he wasn't Tsubasa."

Imai walked near the shelves and I had to hold my breath. She collapsed on a mini bright red sofa and sighed. "Why do you get yourself in these situations?" She spat at Mikan but she crossed her arms across her chest in retaliation.

"_You_!" She pointed at Hotaru. "I was the one kissed by a random guy who was… who was…" she hesitated before adding what brought a smirk to my face, "a _really_ good kisser. Okay? You think I am not freaked out?"

There was a hard knock on the study's door and Imai sat up from her slouched position, suddenly alarmed. "Who's there?" Mikan croaked.

"Me, baby."

The Prince Charming makes an appearance.

He closed the door firmly behind him, before stepping in and holding Mikan against his chest. I felt something touch my skin and hissed when Hotaru's arm brushed against mine. "_Sssh_, you moron," Hotaru whispered as she hid next to me behind the shelf. "Just what the hell are _YOU_ hiding in here for?" She spat but we both turned in Andou's direction Mikan started sobbing.

"I wanted to tell you sooner…" she began, sobbing uncontrollably. "That… _IDIOT_!" Hotaru hissed. She looked like she was going to shoot Mikan any moment. She stepped out and waved both her hands madly at Mikan, in an attempt to get her to shut up, I suppose.

It wouldn't sound so good if my bastard brother learned that Mikan was making out with _a good kisser_ last night.

Mikan's eyes caught Hotaru's frantic, sign- pleading and she looked back at her, confused. Then she coughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tsubasa… I shouldn't have lied about kissing someone, but I just… I wanted you to… _own me_." She blushed.

_Nice one_.

Andou chuckled, the goofy grin returning to his face where it belonged, as he held her in his arms. "_Oi_… I can't own you. You're not a possession Mikan, and I am sorry that the Hyuugas think that way."

"Ungrateful _fucking_ – bast" Just then Imai stepped on my toes, looking at me like a mad woman, and gesturing me to shut up.

I obliged.

"I want you to want me," he said desperately as he pecked her cheek. "And I want to want you. I know it doesn't make any sense…" his voice trailed off. Yeah, no shit Sherlock, "But you're my _EQUAL_. Okay. And I love you baby, I love you so, so much."

And they ended up making out in front of us.

"_Gross_," Imai and I said in unison.

Tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

**A/n: **It's horrible, isn't it? Siigh. I just have a horrible fever and writer's block so forgive me for a bad, derpy update : OTL I promise I'll do better on the next chapter. For now… review, _PLEASE_? :


	4. Day Four

**A/n: **Hellew! /waves I am very glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Chapter 4 is here already, which means only 11 more chapters to go ;D Warning: Updates might be slow because of SATs but I'll try to juggle :

A shout out to the lovelies who took time out to review the last update_: jAyesque (The Julie), Autumn Win-Dow (Jessica Win Win), Kuro Tenshi-Hime (Yuuki-sama~), EvilAngel12, 96bittersweetblackcat, Kuroichibineko, ABCMECBA, websterdevil, 24kk, Devilish Dream, Teehees, Milky Angel, phantom-san and especially Michelle Potter-Black-sama (:! _

**Day Four**

* * *

****_"__I hide my tears and pain when I am around you... but that doesn't mean that I have no heart just because I don't show the pain." -Summer _

* * *

**Natsume**

I was greeted by the faint murmur of the wind as I stepped out on my king-sized balcony. It was chilly in December, not nearly as cold as the United States, but still enough to send you straight to bed with fever and a runny nose if you weren't smart enough to put on a thick jacket and socks.

Lazily, I slipped inside the warmness of the tub, sinking deep into the hot water. It burned my skin in the most pleasant way, and I found myself already falling asleep.

There was a loud knock three times on my door. I opened my eyes and I grunted angrily, a loud, "Who's there?"

"Your cousin that's who," a familiar voice greeted me. "Be dressed in 10, Hyuuga."

I clicked my tongue in irritation as I slipped into my bathrobe and dried my hair. I slipped on a pair of black boot- cut jeans, tall black boots, a black muscle tee with a white chessboard printed sweater on top, and a long black coat. I placed the diamond stud carefully into my ear and stepped out, finishing my outfit with a set of black gloves.

By the time I reached my Lamborghini, it occurred to me that the others, very conveniently, had left before. Good. Our mansion stood like a giant in an isolated part of town and it was a long, one hour or so, drive from and back to the fitting. I was about to climb into my car when I heard "Young Master!" in a croaked, old voice. I turned around and bowed my head respectfully to greet the old man.

"What can I do for you, old man?" I smirked as the butler put his hands on his knees, bowing as he panted. "Young Master, you can't leave yet. Young Mistress – is"

"Aoi?" I interrupted.

"No Young Master. Mikan-sama. Mikan-sama needs a ride to the fitting today. Hotaru-sama left with others and Mikan-sama is late for her own fitting. Mistress will be very unhappy so can you please take her with – you"

"No chance," I grunted as I climbed into the driving seat and turned on ignition.

I reversed and took a 180-spin facing the grand black gate. Through the gardens and out the gate lay the outside, alien, estranged Tokyo I hadn't forgotten. As I readied to go forward, my eyes caught a glimpse of a figure running behind the car frantically in the side mirror. I quirked an eyebrow at the brunette waving both of her arms in the air and running like the house behind her was on fire.

"What the…"

"_NATSUMEEE_!" she shrieked.

I felt something tighten in my chest. She said, no, shouted out my name as the most natural thing in the world. It sounded good on her lips. She waved with genuine warmth and that warm, summery feeling returned.

I sighed as I watched her get in, panting heavily. She put up her index finger motioning me to wait before she caught her breath to speak. I could help it, and before I could help it, I heard my laughter roar like thunder.

I saw her eyes widen, but seconds later I realized what I had done.

I… _I laughed_?

My eyes widened and so did hers. She took one final, deep breath and looked at me thoughtfully. I took my eyes away from her honey brown ones and glued them to the wet pavement as rain pelted the ground.

She shivered and I eyed her outfit warily. "Little girl…" I sighed in a clearly irritated voice.

"Eh?" She looked up at me, blinking those… _fucking_ long lashes. _Screw this shit_.

I looked away and grunted in agitation and she looked down. Realizing what I was referring too, she scratched her head and smiled gleefully. "Sorry Natsume-kun!" I flinched at _Natsume-kun _but allowed her to continue with her explanation.

"_Ano_…" she began uncomfortably, "I slept in late because I was watching Titanic again and then in the morning Hotaru said she'll leave me for the fitting if I didn't get dressed in time and I didn't think she actually would because you know?" She questioned me with those innocent dough like eyes like I knew what the heck she was talking about and I found myself nodding like an idiot like I understood.

"I mean…right? _Like it's my own fitting_ and Hotaru is like my _BEST_ friend. Do you have a best friend Natsume-kun?"

My lips answered before my brain could think of an insult for her unnecessary probing.

"Yeah, Ruka," I said hastily, trying to get her to the point.

"Ruka…_pyon_?" She blinked. I flinched at the ridiculous name but couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I flipped my bangs to the side, giving her a good view of my jawline and enjoyed watching her blush. "Ruka Nogi?" I said, unsure if Ruka _pyon_ and Ruka Nogi were the same person.

"_Waw_!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together like a little girl. "That's so cool!"

"What so cool about that little girl?" I clicked my tongue unable to understand how this girl's brain works.

"Hotaru is my best friend and Ruka-pyon is your best friend now we can all hang out together!" She chirped.

"And why would I want to hang out with annoying little girls?" I said in a monotone, focusing on the road.

"But… but… Hotaru and Ruka-pyon aren't annoying little girls…" she blinked.

"I meant _you_, you idiot." I said the obvious making her shudder.

"_Yah_… you just sound like Hotaru…"

"Well we are family." I added in a small note, more to myself than her.

Why were we straying from the topic? Why were we even having a conversation? The only people I had a conversation with, which _FYI_ is a two way exchange lasting more than one or two sentences, is mother, Uncle Rei or Ruka.

Where did this… _girl_ fit in?

"Oh yeah, so I was telling you," she suddenly said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "So Hotaru left me," she frowned cutely, "and then I was looking around when Oji-sama told me Natsume-kun hasn't left yet, so I thought Natsume-kun can take me!" She clapped her hands again, making herself comfortable as she put her feet up on my sleek leather seat.

"Hey!" I shouted and she froze, looking terrified. "_Feet_ _Off_," I enunciated both syllables and she pulled her eyebrows together in annoyance. "What? You're screaming at me for… for _THIS_?!" She shouted back twice as loud as I had.

That's it.

"Get out."

"_WHAT_?!" She shrieked again in an ear-splitting voice.

"You heard me little girl…" I bit my lower lip. "_Out_!" I hit the brake and unlocked the car for her.

She didn't protest. She didn't fight back. She just looked at me with those pools of honey quietly, like trying to read into my head. She quietly slipped into her shoes and hopped out of the car. I didn't look back because I knew I'd change my mind, and sped up.

To hell with this girl, barging into my car as an unwelcomed guest, a free-rider who doesn't even have the decency to mind herself in _my_ fucking car.

I took two deep breaths to calm down.

I had driven a good 15 minutes when I spun the car 360 degrees, pushing my accelerator down with full force as I sped back.

What the hell was I doing?

This girl was dressed in pyjamas and slippers and I had left her out on a snowy morning in the middle of nowhere.

My heart was beating fast, the kind of fast that makes your head throb. Suddenly guilt sprung up out of nowhere and I could feel myself drowning in it.

I didn't care about anyone but myself and that was a good policy to live by.

But this girl was a naïve airhead who wouldn't even know if someone tried to rob her or take advantage of her.

She would be put in a compromising situation: because of **ME**.

I saw my hands shivering on the steering wheel and sweat tickled down my forehead.

I jumped out of my car as I stopped where I had left her. The scarf she had wrapped around her neck was lying on the floor.

My heart started pounding.

I tried to calm myself down as I picked up the silk scarf. It belonged to my mother. She must have given it to Mikan as an heirloom.

That idiot… if something had happened to her…

_What would I tell mother?_

_What would I tell myself?_

_Would I be able to live with myself?_

I turned around in all directions, frantically looking around. In every direction I turned my head, for miles and miles there was snow. My hands balled into fists as I sank to the ground. I panted, all sorts of ugly scenarios involving Mikan springing to my head.

I caught a glimpse of smoke from my right and ran. No other thoughts could cloud my head at that moment, and my legs found a strength I didn't know existed.

I skidded to a stop as I nearly slipped on the ice but regained my balance, coming to a halt outside a shady looking ramen shop.

I saw the brunette sitting with an empty bowl of ramen next to her head on the table, her eyes closed.

I took a deep breath and relief filled my chest as I saw her sleeping. Before I could go in to wake her up my eyes froze and my feet glued themselves to the ground.

"_What… the… hell_?" I breathed.

A 40 year or so old man grabbed Mikan's arm, picking her up and dragging her to the back of the shop.

I saw several other men get up and follow.

I rushed into the shop, ignoring the many shocked glances, and sped for the small room at the back. I kicked the door open and it fell apart, just like I was falling apart inside.

I saw Mikan sprawled on the floor and the men around her like hungry wolves.

That's when my mind completely stopped functioning.

I just stood there motionless. My breathing slowed and all my senses went null.

And that's when I felt it again… _pure rage_.

* * *

**Mikan**

I was _scared_.

Unable to move but I was _fully awake_.

I could see what was going on around me and right now… everything looked like a _nightmare_.

I was _scared_.

I could feel my body go numb and my head was still on the table. I felt a rough tug on my arm, nails singing into my skin, propping me up.

I was at a brawny man's side.

He dragged me to the very back of the small ramen shop and pushed me on the floor through a black door.

The room was some sort of storage room with no windows and just one door. I tried to look around and saw _men_… scary, broad, _ugly_ _men_ staring down at me like I was their meal.

I wanted to cry but my body was completely numb.

Those were the worst 30 seconds of my life.

One person… If only _one_ person could help me right now…

Tsubasa's face flashed into my mind, his ocean blue eyes full of loving, tender care. His bright smile, his long dark curtain of hair…

_Natsume_.

It really was Natsume. I didn't need to see his face to know. I could, for some odd reason, always _feel_ his presence. He whipped in through the door like a gust of wind, knocking it to the floor. His hands were balled into fists and he tensed as he saw the number of men, before his eyes met mine.

And he went completely still.

I wanted to hold my hand up to reach him but I couldn't do anything.

I wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come.

Then time went into fast forward.

Natsume's kick sent a man twice his size flying into the corner. He was like thunder, striking down each opponent with a deadly accuracy.

One hit and every man in the room was down.

He turned to face me and bent over to pick me up. Some of my strength returned and I wrapped my frail arms around his neck weakly, tears stinging at the corner of my eyes.

He closed his eyes and his arms were wrapped securely around me. His head rested on my shoulder and his bangs fell handsomely all over his face.

Before I could break down and cry my eyes widened in horror.

Out of nowhere a man was behind Natsume with an empty beer bottle in his hand.

I pushed Natsume out of the way with whatever remaining strength I had and put my arms up, shielding my face as the cold glass made impact with my skin, shattering into many pieces.

I looked around at him, tears in my eyes. Before my vision blurred, I saw his hand extended towards me, his eyes wet.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Tsubasa**

"You look handsome," Kaname patted my shoulder and I turned to smirk at him. "Anjou's pretty neat huh?" I remarked.

Right on cue Narumi Anjou, my tux designer, danced into the room wearing a pink frilly shirt with black skinny jeans. I laughed at his ridiculous outfit, Kaname was too kind to do that.

"For a designer," I said cockily, "You sure dress like a clown," I jeered.

"_Pfft_!" He waved his hand dismissively. "You're the _star_!" He joked, referring to the birth mark on my cheek. "Let's look at _you_!" He snapped his fingers twice. "Turn around."

I rolled my eyes as I turned around for the eccentric designer.

"Now is that a good looking groom or what?" He whistled appreciatively.

Just then, my knees felt weak and I fell to the floor. Kaname and Narumi rushed to my side, and Hotaru came barging right through the glass door with Ruka behind her.

"What's wrong?" Kaname sank to the floor next to me.

"Mikan."

"What happened to Mikan-chan?" Narumi blinked.

"I think something's wrong," I felt knots forming in my chest and my ability to breathe severely compromised. "Hotaru… _my heart... it's hurting_," I looked up at her, tears in my eyes and saw her shocked eyes staring into my panic stricken ones.

"I'll call her right now," she said as she pressed a number. She had Mikan on speed dial.

* * *

**Natsume**

I threw kicks around, focusing on hitting crucial spots that cause temporary paralysis. In an adrenaline rush, I knocked down my opponents in one blow and saw Mikan stir. She was moving again.

I bent over and picked her up, helping her adjust herself in my embrace. I don't do hugs, but comforting her was the only thing I wanted to do at that moment. I held her tightly in my arms as I closed my eyes and rested my head on her shoulder.

She wrapped her dainty arms around my neck, patting the back of my head slowly as if to say _its_ _okay_.

I guess _I_ was the one who needed the comforting more than her.

Suddenly, she pushed me sideways, and before I could register what was going on, I heard the sound of glass breaking.

Mikan had put up her arms, covering her face. Pieces of glass stuck to her skin and her arms bled heavily, a man towering over her as she looked at me one last time before she collapsed.

I saw her writhing there in pain as she lay in a pool of blood.

I growled as I knocked the man down, making him bloody with my fists.

I winced in pain as I felt a knife cutting into my shoulder blade but I kept my screams in.

Mikan was lying helplessly on the ground, just bleeding.

Tears fell out of my eyes. I hadn't cried in god knows when. I screamed as I knocked down two more men who came in through.

Pulling the knife out of my back and throwing it on the floor, my head felt dizzy. My eyes watered in my own pain mixed with Mikan's.

I pulled her on my back, wrapping her bloody arms around my neck securely, as I pushed her weight up, my elbows supporting her legs by holding her knees in place as I ran out of the shop.

Snowflakes fell all around us and I was glad to find my car still where I left it.

I lay Mikan down in the backseat as I climbed into the driver's seat, my tyres screeched, fighting against the snow as I rushed to the nearest hospital.

On my GPRS, there was a hospital not far away from where we were.

I pressed the accelerator full down and sped, cursing the snow for slowing me down. There was a blockade in front of me and police men were waving colored lights.

I stopped abruptly as rolled down my window.

"Sir you cannot proceed further— there"

"Shut up!" I growled angrily. "I have an injured person with me. I need to get her to the hospital!" I shouted but he shook his head vehemently.

"A landslide has blocked off the route. There's no way you can go!" He fought back and I held my head in my hands, feeling utterly defeated.

"Wait, she's bleeding!" He shouted as he looked over at Mikan in the back seat. "This is officer Shinji, do you roger?" He waited for the static as I looked up at him. "Send in the paramedic's team on route 107 _immediately_. There's an injured person here. I repeat. _There is an injured person here_."

I climbed out and cradled Mikan in my arms as two police men rushed to me with a blanket. I wrapped her fragile body in the blanket and she pushed herself into me, moulding into my form. "It's going to be alright," I combed her hair through my fingers. I kept repeating those words to her, though I didn't know if it was going to be alright or not.

The paramedic's team arrived with a doctor and a nurse, strapping Mikan to a stretcher.

I followed them into the paramedic's van as they cleaned her wounds with alcohol. They injected a pain-relief fluid into her arm and I held her hand as she cried out in pain. There was a small injury on her head and they covered her up in bandages.

The doctor looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry. Your wife will be just fine."

I wanted to protest but I winced horribly in pain. "Sir… is something wrong with you?" The doctor asked, alarmed at my sudden display of weakness.

"No, it's nothing, thank you –doc"

"Oh my god!" The nurse clasped her hand on her mouth. "His shoulder blade is bleeding!"

I cursed under my breath and the doctor asked me to take my coat off.

I obliged reluctantly and the doctor treated my wound. "This is a big injury. I'll treat it, but you might feel pain for a few weeks."

After the doctor had his way with me and securely bandaged my arm and shoulder, I asked the police for a place to spend the night.

It was evening and the sun was setting on us already. I couldn't go back because of the intense snow nor forward because of the landslide.

"There's a guest house about 20 minutes' drive east. Do you want directions?"

"No, thanks Senji. Got it."

I drove as the sun set and Mikan slept soundlessly in the backseat. When we arrived at the inn, we were received by an old man with snow white hair. "What can I do for you children – _oh_!" He exclaimed as he saw the bandages on Mikan's arms. "A room for two please," I said briskly, my bones screaming out the tiredness.

"Er, certainly," he hurried to the counter and pulled out a key. "Your name, child?"

"Natsume H."

"Please go ahead!" He handed over the keys to me and I appreciated how quickly he got done with the formalities.

I climbed the creaking stairs as I made my way to the top floor. There were 3 flights of stairs until I finally reached the assigned room and clicked the door open. I sighed heavily as I lay Mikan down on the double bed and pulled out the cleanly folded sheets.

I sat next to her for a few minutes, gently stroking her hair. I took in all of her features, the long ness of her lashes, the curves of her heart shaped face, slightly bruised. I flinched as I caressed her cheeks with my thumb. My eyelids felt heavy and I… _I…_

* * *

**Mikan**

When I woke up I felt something heavy on me. I opened my eyes, which felt really heavy and tired, and gasped as I saw Natsume sleeping soundlessly on top of me. He was still in a sitting position on my bed, but his upper body was stretched over me, his arms lazily sprawled across my stomach, his face buried in my chest.

I blushed. I had never been this intimate with another boy before… let alone my future husband's brother!

Oddly enough… none of it felt uncomfortable. He slept innocently, and I pushed his long tresses out of his picturesque face. His eyes were troubles, eyebrows pulled together, lips turned into a frown.

"It's just a nightmare, Natsume," I whispered into his ear, and unconsciously I pressed my lips onto his cheek. He relaxed before returning to a peaceful sleep.

As I touched his head, I felt his body temperature. He was as hot as coalworks!

I clasped my hand over my mouth in shock. All I remembered was having the beer bottle smashed on me. But now this beautiful boy was sleeping on top of me.

And he was burning in fever.

The smile on my face fell as I realized.

Natsume was really sick.

* * *

**A/n: **Quite an intense chapter huh? XD This chapter is for the Julie who's first day of school starts today! 3 I hope you have a great day BBG, starting your day with Natsume x Mikan of course ;)

I am really stretching myself to update long and interesting chapters for my readers, so please leave a review to keep me going mina-san!


	5. Day Five

**A/n: **Lots of love for all the awesome folks who reviewed the last chapter: *drumroll* JAyesque, Autumn Win-Dow, day, adrienna22, I-am-always-me-24, Kuroichibineko, 24kk, Devilish Dream, KaiHyuuga, komaeda, kiki, laughtillyourstomachhurts, CrimsonQueen24, Atheana D, 2ndTimeReviewer, vna, Yuuto Tamano, Pretty Aurora Dream, hina-chan, aurora0914 & last but not the least all the awesome Guest reviewers who prefer to be mysterious and nameless XD!

I really value your feedback. Will try to make updates happen faster~ Thanks for waiting for this!

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY…**_

The smile on my face fell as I realized.

Natsume was really sick.

* * *

"Sometimes, the best way to help someone is just to be near them." ― Veronica Roth

**Day Five**

* * *

**Natsume**

_Fire._

I felt as if my whole body was on fire. A raging, consuming fire. When I opened my eyes, I could barely see past the hot water blurring my vision. It trickled down my cheek, my breath was heavy and my body felt like I'd have to drag my limbs around.

I felt a tissue dab gently at my eyes and I could see a bit more clearly – though not without a heavy lidded, feverish vision. Mikan's face was looming inches away from mine. Her long, straight hair fell neatly on either side of her head like a curtain, she was bending over. Her eyes were soft and clear lines of worry were visible on her forehead.

She had wandered into my darkness but she was not afraid.

"N-natsume-kun?" She called out my name. It caused chaos inside me once again, her sweet, sweet voice filling me up, making me feel whole – these illusions… the illusions she made me see.

I breathed heavily, my mind couldn't make any sense. I tried to get up on my own but it was impossible. Mikan put my arm around her shoulder, pushing me up in a sitting position with a herculean amount of strength. She put a pillow behind my head to make me comfortable, pulling the sheets over my quaking body.

"W-why are you..." I stuttered, drawing quick breaths, "doing this?"

She didn't seem to have understood my question. Instead, she just sat there on her knees, hands folded neatly in her lap, hair falling down to her hips in a beautiful, beautiful mess and those eyes – those innocent, big dough pools of honey.

"I left you. You could've been raped… _dead_," I struggled to get the words out my mouth. My throat had gone completely dry.

Quickly she picked up a glass of water from the side table and offered it to me, helping me drink it with her dainty hands. After I had gulped down a decent amount of water, she smiled a little, looking up at me.

"Because I knew you'd come back for me," she said honestly. I pierced her soul with my scrutinizing gaze. Raised by Uncle Reii in a world which was completely devoid of good, I couldn't understand people like Mikan. I studied her carefully for any signs of deception. But she continued to look back at me, her eyes like windows to her soul.

"_Hn_…" I grunted, speechless and a bit moved. Masking it with cold indifference, I lay back in bed.

"You're so hot…" she touched my forehead gently, her eyes widening. I chuckled darkly, snaking my arms around her tiny, petite waist and pulling her on top of me.

"You get to the point quickly, don't you little girl?" I breathed into her ear, putting on my most seductive voice. I loved toying with Mikan.

As expected, her cheeks flushed and she turned her face away in embarrassment.

"I- I didn't mean it like that!" She quickly corrected herself, but I could feel her chest's rise and fall. I only smirked.

"You're not so bad either, Polka," I whispered once again in her ear, enjoying her shiver – my voice coaxing her into my spell.

* * *

**Mikan**

All traces of vulnerability disappeared from Natsume's face. His heavy, husky voice sent tremors down my whole body, the mystery returning once again to lull me into his trap.

I followed into the lion's den like the stupid lamb that I was, my heart thumping so loud inside my chest I was embarrassed that he might be able to hear it.

One of his hands rested on my waist, the other in my hair, pulling me to his lips. I shut my eyes tightly and readied myself for the thunderous impact of our lips colliding and there it was.

_Electricity._

His fire _burned me_, his lips relentless, demanding, out of control. He was wild but not without mystery, intrigue. I couldn't predict what he would do next and the sounds-

The sounds he was extracting from me made me flustered and speechless, begging for more.

The sound of my own moans made my mind go numb. His hot, feverish breath grazed my lips, two rubies under heavily lidded eyes glistening in the morning light through the blinds on the window.

Unconsciously, my hand reached to grab his soft hair, his unbelievably soft hair. After what seemed like centuries, we parted. Crimson stared into honey-brown and my lips parted slightly, our reflections in each other's eyes.

"Natsume-kun," I breathed, I couldn't recognize who spoke from within me. I didn't feel like Mikan Yukihara raised by Karou-sama, but Mikan, just Mikan. Hi eyes were so gentle in that moment that I couldn't even recognize the shadow of my own securities in his crystal clear crimson.

"_Little girl_," he replied, making me heart throb madly once more before collapsing under me.

My eyes widened and I checked his temperature and he kept burning, his fever significantly higher. "Natsume-kun!" I shook him slightly, but he didn't respond.

Quickly, I made a run for the bathroom, filling up a bowl with cold water and running back inside the bedroom, setting it on the side table. I drenched a white cloth inside the bowl, folded like a head band and placed it over Natsume's burning head in attempts to cool down his fever.

"You'll be fine! I promise!" I panicked, tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. I tried calling the others but there were no network signals in the lodge. It was still snowing outside, the landslide blocking the entrance and exit areas near the lodge.

"What should I do…" the tears just kept pouring out like they had a will of their own. "Nastume-kun…"

* * *

**Natsume**

The last thing I remembered was kissing Mikan and being kissed by her. I remembered the paralyzing feeling of Mikan's soft moans, the addictive, substance-like rush in my blood, my mind losing its capacity to comprehend thoughts.

I have always been a great kisser, I have always been in control.

But with Polka, I neither submitted, not dominated. I leaded, yes, but she wandered into my darkness voluntarily and didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave.

My desire to consume her, ravage her, break her into pieces as she moans my name over and over in my ear was intense.

This maddening lust and passion, I had never felt it for a woman before. When I opened my eyes, a sweet, delicious fragrance filled up the room.

Weakly, I grabbed the side table for support and walked into the small mini-kitchen within the room. Mikan had an apron on, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she stirred something in a big pot.

"What are you doing?" I breathed quietly. A little startled, Mikan whipped her head back to look at me. "You scared me!" She pouted cutely and I mentally facepalmed for finding her so adorable.

What _the fuck_ is wrong with me.

"It wasn't my intention," I said nonchalantly, watching her tilt her head curiously.

"What?" I snapped, running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"What you said just now… was very close to apologizing," she pointed out and I felt like an idiot. "You're delusional, little girl," I sneered, weakly stumbling into the kitchen, trying to mask my vulnerabilities.

"Don't they have room service?" I glared at Polka, although I secretly craved food home cooked, Japanese cuisine immensely.

"This isn't a five start restaurant," she retorted, a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead. Arrogantly, I answered "I have been living in a seven-star penthouse in New York all my life, little girl."

I saw her glance at me before returning to her noodles, a little lost.

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow, watching her trying to discreetly steal glances my way.

"Didn't you feel lonely?"

My eyes widened in surprise. No one, except mom, had asked me that question. Not even Uncle Reii. I tried to hide behind my practiced smirk, throwing her own question back at her.

If I upset her, maybe she'll stop trying to stare into my soul.

She shook her head. "Even though I lost my own home, the Hyuugas have never made me feel like a guest, a burden, anything. That's why this place is my home."

I leaned a little against the counter, withdrawing from this dangerous exchange. Dangerous because I was tempted to answer her honestly.

_Yeah, I was always lonely._

_I was lonely here while that bastard child was getting all of MY mother's love._

_I was so lonely that I wished death. _

I wanted to say these things to Mikan. Suddenly she was in front of me, looking up at me with those big dough eyes. A large spoon in her hand with ramen sauce, she held it up to my lips. "Taste!" She commanded and I obeyed instantly.

Delicious.

"It sucks, little girl. Are you trying to kill me?" I lied.

"W-what?" I saw her face fell, the radiance disappearing from it. "Oh, let me make something else…" she turned around quickly but I grabbed her wrist, my own head lowered, gaze on the floor. "Just add…more salt."

She turned around and beamed at me before returning to her cooking. When she was finally done, she brought the pot to the small table on the floor. I fell on the floor in a sitting pose, literally. She poured some ramen in a bowl for me, seasoned with a few spices, vegetables and boiled eggs.

I watched her as she poured out ramen in her own bowl, a smaller serving in comparison to mine. She clapped her hands together loudly, "Ittadakimasu!"

She opened her eyes, a bright smile on her face, looking at me with expecting, flickering honey-brown eyes.

"It-ta-day-ki-mass" I said awkwardly, watching her eyes widen before she burst into laughter.

I was surprised.

Not because my heart fluttered when I heard her laughter – breathing life into each sound, making it immortal as it fell upon my ears.

But because my own face lit up with a smile.

* * *

**Mikan**

I couldn't stop myself from laughing when I heard his Americanized-Japanese. I quickly covered my mouth but the outbursts of giggles kept shaking me as I laughed loudly.

I didn't notice that Natsume was looking at me and smiling until much later. When our eyes met, for that brief second, he quickly withdrew both his gaze and his smile from me.

I smiled as I began to eat, watching him. He was so hesitant, so quiet. "YOU CAN'T USE CHOPSTICKS?!" I screamed, unable to contain my shock.

"Why don't we just alert the media?" He groaned and I blushed in embarrassment. "G-gomen…" I said in a small voice before taking his large hand in mine, blushing harder as I taught him how to use chopsticks.

We ate with a bit of laughter as the snowflakes fell outside, the white sky smiling down at us.

_Far away from all the hurt and pain…_

Natsume's eyes met mine, a gentle expression, a smile of appreciation and gratitude on his face.

_Natsume was…_

I put on my biggest, brightest, most genuine smile for the handsome man in front of me.

_Surely…_

I lost my appetite, because watching Natsume eat with that expression of fulfillment was so beautiful.

_A gentle person._

* * *

**A/n: **I know it took a long time to update but the emotions came out just the way I wanted in this chapter! ^^ Hope you guys leave reviews and make my day, I can't stress on it enough. Your words of encouragement keep me going!

Until next time.


End file.
